


Food Poisoning

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets food poisoning on tour.





	Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2008-ish.

“Guys let’s go out to dinner,” Alex suggested to his bandmates. They were on tour and had the day off and were staying in a hotel for the night.  
“Where should we go?” Rian asked.  
“Let’s just walk around downtown until we find something that looks good,” Alex replied.  
“Sure, let’s do that. It looks pretty cool here,” Jack added. The four of them went out of the hotel and walked into the heart of downtown. They walked around for a few minutes, then eventually found a local restaurant.   
“Want to check this place out?” Rian asked. Everyone said yes, so they walked in and got a table. It didn’t take long for a waitress to come over to them and take their order. Everyone got a hamburger except for Alex, who got a seafood pasta dish, since they were on the east coast. While they waited for their food, they talked about the tour that they were on, and some about the show they had the following night. After about fifteen minutes, the waitress walked back over with a tray holding their food.  
“Three burgers, and seafood pasta. You all enjoy!” she handed everyone what they ordered, then walked away.  
“That actually looks really good, Alex,” Jack admitted, looking at Alex’s dinner.  
“Hell yeah it does, I’m excited for this!” Alex replied, picking up his fork. They all ate their food quickly, since they were all really hungry at that point. Once they’d finished and paid, they started to walk back to their hotel.  
“What should we do?” Zack asked, as they got onto the elevator.  
“Want to play something on the Wii in me and Alex’s room?” Jack suggested.  
“Yeah, let’s do that,” Rian replied.  
“Let’s play Mario!” Alex exclaimed, which everyone agreed with. Once they got to Alex and Jack’s room, they set up the game, then sat down on the beds and chairs that were in the room. They started playing and having a good time like usual. They made fun of each other when they lost, and had a fun time goofing off with one another. Around the fourth game, Alex began to notice a pain in his stomach. He tried to shrug it off, but it seemed like it didn’t want to be ignored. Once they were finished, Jack was about to start a fifth round.  
“Hey, actually take me out before you start the next round,” Alex requested.  
“Are you sure? Why do you want to be taken out?” Jack asked, going ahead and removing Alex from the next game.  
“My stomach is starting to hurt a bit and I don’t really want to look at a screen right now,” Alex explained, putting his arm around his stomach.  
“Do you think you’re going to get sick?” Rian asked.  
“Not sure. This is really weird, I felt fine all day today,” Alex replied.  
“Maybe it’s just a cramp or something. I bet it’ll pass,” Zack said.  
“Why don’t we all just sit and talk for a bit, and we can make sure that Alex is going to be okay before we go back to playing,” Jack suggested.  
“Are you sure? You guys don’t have to do that,” Alex said.  
“Yeah, besides, we have all night to play. It’s all good, man,” Jack replied, making Alex feel a bit better. Jack turned off the TV and continued the conversation that they’d started up at dinner. Not even ten minutes in, Alex felt significantly worse. His stomach was flipping out of control, making him extremely uncomfortable. Eventually, his stomach made an all too familiar lurch, making him gag and send a hand to his mouth. Jack stopped talking once he noticed this.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Jack asked his best friend. Alex shook his head before bolting up, and running into the tiny bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He kneeled in front of the toilet, and immediately started to get sick. His bandmates listened to him from the other side of the door, grimacing at the sounds their friend was making.  
“Guys, I think I might’ve figured out what’s wrong with him,” Zack stated.  
“What is it?” Rian asked.  
“I think he has food poisoning,” Zack replied.  
“That would make sense, I thought some of the seafood in his pasta looked a bit undercooked,” Jack added.  
“At least he’s not actually sick this time. Like, it still sucks, but it’ll go away after he gets it out of his system,” Rian pointed out.  
“True, but I bet he feels pretty horrible,” Jack said, standing up.  
“What’re you doing?” Zack asked.  
“I’m going to check on him and see if there’s anything I can do to help,” Jack explained. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.  
“Are you okay, Alex?” Jack asked, leaning on the door.  
“Not really,” Alex replied, before continuing to get sick.  
“Do you think you can let me in?” Jack asked in a calming voice.  
“Hell no, this is embarrassing,” Alex said back.  
“Who do you think takes care of you when you get sick from drinking too much? I can promise you that you’re more embarrassing like that than you are right now. Please open the door, I want to help you,” Jack continued. Alex crawled over to the door, and unlocked it, then went back to where he was. Jack opened the door, and immediately felt bad for his best friend. Alex sat on the floor, holding his stomach with an uncomfortable look on his pale face.  
“Man, you look like shit,” Jack said, thinking out loud.  
“Thanks, asshole,” Alex replied in a croaky voice.  
“Sorry, I just can’t believe you got so sick so fast,” Jack said, sitting down on the floor next to Alex.  
“Same here, I feel terrible. It’s weird though, only my stomach hurts. I don’t feel cold or achy or have a sore throat. I don’t think I even have a temperature,” Alex observed.  
“Yeah, I think the other three of us might’ve figured this out. Zack thinks you have food poisoning,” Jack said.  
“That makes a lot of sense, actually. Some of the seafood in my pasta earlier didn’t taste fully cooked,” Alex replied.  
“Then why the hell did you eat it?” Jack asked back.  
“I thought I was just overthinking it or something. And, I was so hungry that I didn’t really care,” Alex explained.  
“Well, it’s good that you don’t have the flu or something, but I bet this still really sucks for you. Next time point it out to the waiter, so this shit doesn’t happen again,” Jack suggested.  
“Oh, I will, my stomach hasn’t hurt this much in a while,” Alex said, wrapping his arms tighter around his stomach. They stayed silent for a minute, neither one of them really knowing what to say. Eventually, Alex’s body jerked forward, and he leaned over the toilet. Jack pushed Alex’s long bangs off his face, and Alex began to get sick again. Jack rubbed his back some, trying to comfort his best friend. After a few minutes, Alex was finished, and leaned up against Jack.  
“I fucking hate this,” Alex said with a groan.  
“I would too, you seem pretty miserable,” Jack replied.  
“I definitely feel that way,” Alex said back.  
“Do you think you’re done, at least for now? If you are, you can change into some PJs, and we can set you up in bed, so you can be more comfortable,” Jack suggested.  
“What if I get sick again?” Alex asked.  
“We can either come back in here, or we can have a bin out there,” Jack replied. Jack helped Alex up, and took him back into the room.  
“We’ll go on to our room, that way Alex can get really comfortable and hopefully get to sleep soon,” Rian said, as he walked over to the door with Zack.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to make everyone cut their night short,” Alex said, feeling guilty.  
“It’s okay, Alex, we have plenty of other nights to stay up late together, no worries,” Zack replied.  
“Yeah dude, don’t worry, just feel better,” Rian added, before the two of them walked out of the room.  
“Change into these, then we can set you up in your bed,” Jack said, handing Alex some sweats. Alex quickly changed, then walked over to to his bed. Jack helped Alex prop the pillows up, so he could be as comfortable as possible, then changed into his own PJs. He put a bin by Alex’s bed, then grabbed the channel guide for the TV.  
“Can you sit here with me?” Alex asked, pointing to the other side of the bed.  
“Will you have enough room to be comfortable?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, I just want to be with someone right now, it makes feeling this bad a bit more bearable,” Alex replied. Jack got under the covers, then turned on the TV. After searching for a few minutes, he put on the best thing he could find, which was the original SpongeBob movie.  
“Really?” Alex asked, laughing.  
“This is one of the best movies ever, aside from Home Alone, of course,” Jack defended.  
“Of course it is,” Alex said, still laughing.  
“I’m glad that I could at least make you laugh some with this,” Jack replied.  
“Thank you for always being with me when I don’t feel well, it makes it a little bit easier,” Alex said, making Jack smile.  
“No problem, I’m glad I can do that for you. Hopefully, this will pass for you soon,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, hopefully. Hey, do you really take care of me when I’m drunk?” Alex asked.  
“That’s for me to laugh at, and for you to not remember,” Jack said, laughing. Alex ended up getting sick a couple more times, and Jack helped him as much as he could. By the next afternoon, Alex was feeling fine again, much to his relief. He felt very thankful to have such a great friend, and Jack was glad that he could be some help to Alex in situations like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I noticed that one of my stories, True Love, has over 100 hits now, which is awesome! I'm glad you all like what I write! I hope everyone enjoyed this story, thanks for reading it! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
